Two as one
by sasunaru2themax
Summary: Sasuke and Naruto share a special bond and it shows to Sakura and Ino, who don't get the full story until the delve deeper... SasuNaru  lime


**HELLO! Me again, three stories in 2 days? Yes, I am very bored and putting off doing 4 essays all in for tomorrow. My energy drinks and crisps are all I have to keep me going.**

**So here it is, another...sweet yet strange SasuNaru**

**Warnings: SasuNaru, mention of Shinokiba**

**Disclaimer:...seriously guys...Naruto is Sasuke's, we all know that.**

It wasn't friendship and it wasn't hate. It couldn't be love... men don't love other men ...so it couldn't be love...could it? But Sasuke felt himself drawn to Naruto. No else but Naruto seemed to notice these feelings, as the blonde discreetly felt the same way...

They felt urges toward the other. Sasuke always had to have his arms wrapped around the others waist, neck, shoulders, hips, back. Anything to say he was there. He didn't ever want to let Naruto go...seriously..._ever_. And that was where their relationship started. Unknown to people who cared for them, Sasuke and Naruto DID fall in love. So strongly it hurt them both to be apart from the other. Sexual exploits were long, loving, gentle, and extremely intimate. Naruto often cried at how much he loved Sasuke, clinging on deeply as the raven kissed his neck in lust and emotion.

It hurt sometimes. Love always hurts but Sasuke felt so strongly he could and would kill for Naruto if his blonde lover ever needed it...and die if the blonde did too...

"Has anyone else noticed that Sasuke and Naruto seem closer recently. And I mean literally as well. Look at them. Naruto is positioned almost right in front of Sasuke. It's not actually a problem since Sasuke is 4 inches taller than him but, I feel like...it's almost like they're in their own world sometimes." Sakura said, leaning on her left arm, chin placed in her palm as he spoke to Ino. Ino sighed, her arms folded across the desk, eyes focused on Sasuke and she rested her head on its side.

"Yeah, I mean I was talking with Naruto, and you know he generally focuses on who he is talking to yeah? Well as soon as Sasuke walked in he stopped talking to me and just stared, but Sasuke was staring back too and a second later Sasuke was behind Naruto and we continued to speak." Sakura sighed, frowning as she noticed Kiba and Shino having a small conversation, also sitting abnormally close. Something about her class was getting seriously fucked up.

"Honestly Ino, I think everyone is getting too close with their best friends. I mean we don't seem to be all touchy like them but they all seem to have some sort of feeling toward the other...in a strange way...do you get me?"

"Yeah, I mean do you remember when Sai started to flirt with Naruto as a joke -I think- and Sasuke punched him?"

"Oh my god yeah! And there was that time when Naruto got so angry at us for flirting with Sasuke that when you slapped him he actually hit you back. And worst of all, Sasuke only smiled at Naruto afterwards!" Ino growled and Sakura huffed as they stared at the two boys. They both knew, in fact everyone knew, that Naruto was the one who was the light in the pair, and Sasuke was the dark. But sadly, the darker men, who seemed reserved, seemed to attract the girls where as Naruto just collected 'friends'. Still, they were both beyond good looking. And they almost excelled in everything together since they seemed to live together.

Sakura and Ino glared as Sasuke trailed a pale finger across Naruto's cheek bone. He trailed it down to his jaw line and gently touched it, before pressing a chaste kiss on the blonde's temple. Ino was gawping when she noticed this but Sakura was focused on Naruto's left hand, it was currently gripping Sasuke's left one as the raven was behind the blonde. It was sweet, but Sakura was envious. How could they be so close? She doubted she'd ever let her boyfriend do that let alone a friend.

It was a good 15 minutes of the two gently speaking to each other before Naruto started yelling, his back pressed against Sasuke's as they both turned to their respective groups.

Sakura hung out with Sasuke's group -as did Ino- and it consisted of Shino, Neji, Karin and Tenten. Whereas Naruto had Lee, Gaara, Sai, Temari, Kiba, Hinata, Chouji, Shikamaru and the teacher Iruka often came to sit with them. They were s fun, hyperactive group –save Hinata, Shika and Chouji- and they often had strange quirky things, but since Sasuke and Naruto had met, the groups had begun to intertwine.

Naruto and Sasuke were always together, Neji and Hinata spoke more, Kiba and Shino were just as close as Naruto and Sasuke, and Shikamaru, Chouji and Sai were all very close. It was a strange mix.

Sasuke and Naruto lay on the couch in Naruto's apartment, snuggling close to each other as they watched Mock the Week.

It had been a long day. Sakura and Ino had decided to go crazy and start asking questions about what type of girls they liked, and Sasuke had described Naruto before adding in 'oh, and with a penis' which made Sakura start screaming about stupid fags, upsetting a few people in the class. But Ino, had been more crafty. She pounced on Naruto when he was leaving the toilet and asked him all about his sexual partners, asking their names (name=Sasuke) and ages which just made Naruto flush and giggle until he grinned and ran away.

"I hope they don't pester us again. I'm willing to explain how much I love you, but I doubt they could understand. They are rather shallow, no matter their intelligence level." Sasuke growled, kissing Naruto's neck, earning a small groan from the blonde on his stomach.

"I know. I was barely done pulling up my fly and Ino was asking me about who I'd shagged and I wasn't in the mood to yell 'Sasuke's my one and only'..." Naruto peaked up from his position on Sasuke's chest and smiled softly, "But I would show those bitches how much I love you, how much I need you and crave you." Sasuke felt teeth nip as his lower lip, flicking his tongue out to skim over the others lips.

Naruto kissed him deeply, using his arms to release pressure off the boy to make their lower half's press together, earning simultaneous groans. Sasuke bucked, making Naruto cry out, pale hands gripping at blonde locks and firm buns. Naruto pulled away to unbutton Sasuke's shirt, popping three off before he heard four definite knocks.

The two both sighed in grievance before Naruto pulled himself off the panting raven to stalk towards the door, murder in his eyes as he jerked it open. What he didn't expect to see were the two _things_ they were planning to avoid.

Sakura and Ino.

"Naruto-kun. You look...odd" Ino said, using her hand to wave at his body, as if showing him what he looked like. Naruto glanced down and noticed his shirt was open, he had a few claw marks on his chest and his zipper was undone. To most guys it looked like an intense wank session but to the girls, they thought something was up. "Who else is here." Naruto wasn't going to beat around the bush. They were at his flat interrupting his Sasuke time and he was going to be blunt.

"Sasuke is." But sadly, they took that as an invitation to come in. Naruto let out a silent scream and jumped on the spot, slamming the door shut as he heard the two girls giggle then gasp. He peeked his head into the living room and noticed Sasuke sitting up, shirt still half open and his dark eyes skimming Naruto's figure.

"Wow, what were you two doing before we came?" Sakura asked innocently, pointing at the claw marks before Naruto noticed a slight red tinge to Ino's cheeks as she realised but Sakura was too busy drooling over Sasuke's chest to care.

"Well," Sasuke said, running a pale hand through dark locks, "we were about to have some hot sofa sex, but you two interrupted. How about you leave now?" Sakura didn't quite register what he said until Naruto sat back down _on top_ of Sasuke, arms wrapping carelessly around the man's neck.

"I agree with Sasuke. How about you leave?" Naruto smiled innocently but Ino and Sakura watched his eyes flutter shut and glanced to see Sasuke kissing the bronze neck.

"But...Sasuke-kun...i thought...you..."

"Liked you? Yeah, you also assumed Naruto liked you, but sadly, your only admirer is Lee. Sorry to burst your 'me' bubble but you're nothing special. In fact, get out seems a bit nice considering you just waltzed in here. Fuck off Sakura!" Sasuke growled, watching as Ino flinched, yanking her pink haired friend by the arm to get her out of the flat.

The next 15 seconds of silence were broken when Naruto moaned,

"Fuck that turned me on. Get angry more often." Sasuke smirked, licking at the bruise he'd created earlier before grinding himself into Naruto with a purr whispering,

"I love you dobe," He pressed gentle kisses against the blonde's cheek as Naruto ran his hands down his back and through his hair.

"Yeah, I love you too teme." The mood had been ruined by the two girls but Sasuke just wanted to hold his blonde. It didn't matter what anyone else thought, he just needed Naruto, and Sasuke was all Naruto needed too.

So the next day at school when Ino noticed the two gently stroking the others face's and laughing softly to themselves, she didn't mention it. When Sakura saw them kissing behind the lockers, she kept it to herself, and when the class found out Shino and Kiba were together, that was a whole _different_ story.

**...Well? Good enough? It's short and sweet...like everything else I've been doing. :P **

**Review, or otherwise, thanks for reading :D xxxx**


End file.
